


Ride your cowboy

by Shio904



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio904/pseuds/Shio904
Summary: 半藏是一名非常強勢的Omega，而麥卡利則是一名非典型的Alpha，大概就是這樣的故事。





	

一、  
半藏緬懷著過去的日子。

他懷念櫻花盛開時的花村，懷念與源氏刀刃相向之前的島田家，甚至懷念他的父親，畢竟在那裡，他曾經擁有一切，曾經不惜一切也要守護他的家族，一切的一切，直到他殺了源氏，直到他必須離開那裡。

有時他覺得自己恨外面的世界，島田家的歷史悠久，擁有自身別樹一格的傳統，他和源氏從小被教導要遵守那些規範，當然對他那喜好自由的弟弟而言，沒有規矩是不能打破的，然而，對於當時準備繼承家業的半藏來說，那些規範組成了他的世界的一部份，尤其是島田家是以Omega為首的家族，因為他們的先人認為Omega的天性以族人為重、擅於維持家族的繁榮，幾百年來的後人們也這麼深信著，身為Omega的半藏也認為理所當然，但是天生是Beta的源氏，卻堅持不該用Alpha、Beta及Omega去輕易劃分人類，他認為比起看重一個人生來是什麼，更應該重視一個人的能力與表現，某種程度上半藏認同源氏的想法，但這是島田家的傳統，源氏並不被允許去違背它。

半藏在外面的世界接受過教育，他明白世俗的觀念或許和島田家的價值觀相衝突，在一般人的概念裡Omega屬於弱勢的一方，不能也不會成為領導人，不過年輕時的半藏可從沒想過離開島田家，所以他只是對此嗤之以鼻，島田家是特別的，他也是特別的，龍不會受到外面世界的想法約束。

他們兄弟的母親是Beta，他的父親另外擁有許多愛人，其中也包括不少Alpha，島田家的Alpha了解自己必須服從於一家之主，半藏曾經以為他未來會成為父親的翻版，他並不清楚源氏那時早已下定決心要反抗到底。

外面的Alpha絕大多數粗魯、自我陶醉而且對Omega充滿攻擊性，失去了島田家的半藏，從他四處逃亡與流浪的一路上不知已經放倒了多少個Alpha，有些人誤以為身為Alpha就可以對Omega為所欲為，半藏好好地糾正了他們錯誤的觀念。不可否認的，身為Omega，半藏在生理上渴望Alpha，但是他也渴望著掌控與對方的順從，而這有悖於一般世俗的Alpha天性，島田家的規則再也不適用了，這讓半藏有股深深的氣餒感。

然後本來應該喪命的源氏，以不是鬼魂的姿態再度現身於半藏面前，陌生的面具下那張熟悉的臉龐，將他引到了Overwatch，非法的英雄集合團體，聽上去就很像他的弟弟會做的事，源氏希望他加入他們的行列，因為是時候做出改變了，源氏告訴半藏他已經原諒他，以及他明瞭半藏過去活在多麼煎熬的痛苦之中，半藏陰沉地瞪著同樣有能力驅使龍的半機器人，儘管不願意承認，卻也不能拒絕這個和解的要求，離開島田家，源氏看起來彷彿終於拋開枷鎖，和思念著島田家的半藏截然不同，他感到一股憤怒和無力的哀傷，他無法向源氏傾訴他有多麼討厭外面的世界。

不久，半藏漸漸察覺一般的觀念其實在Overwatch裡並不通用，畢竟他們是大猩猩、醫生、音樂家、傭兵、騎士、電競選手和一堆亂七八糟的組合，何況以法律的角度來看他們是一群罪犯，這裡的生活也許比不那麼令人難以忍受，於是半藏出席了Overwatch的聚會，向未來的同伴們打招呼，他挑了一個源氏附近的位置，在桌邊坐下，一轉頭便遇到了那個牛仔，在室內仍戴著帽子的男人，用一個巨大的笑容和濃重的口音向他問安，氣息撲面而來，雪茄、土塵、和一點點火藥的味道，但眾多的氣味並沒有妨礙半藏辨識出當中屬於Alpha的淺淺氣息。

「午安，先生，」牛仔一手輕壓著帽沿向半藏行禮「傑西˙麥卡利，在這裡向您問好。」

牛仔似乎沒有發現正面對著一個Omega，又或者是他不在意，總之他並不像一般Alpha那般釋放出濃烈氣息，反而肆無忌憚地向半藏散發他那近乎愚蠢的魅力。「之前沒見過你，我是說，你真漂亮，這麼漂亮的人我總會記得的。」麥卡利伸出帶著手套的右手，半藏遲疑了一會才與他握手，牛仔執起他的手，傾身吻了吻手背，這個舉動在半藏眼裡真是蠢斃了，牛仔腰帶上的英文縮寫又是什麼意思？

「你第一次來嗎？」麥卡利朝他眨眼「我可以帶著你在基地到處轉轉。」

正當半藏覺得看夠了牛仔滑稽的表演打算拒絕，並暗自期盼眼前的Alpha聽得懂Omega的拒絕（第一天就和隊友大打出手可不是好開頭），半機器人從牛仔的身後冒出頭來。

源氏先清了清喉嚨「看來你們已經見過面了，」他比著半藏的方向，冷著嗓音對牛仔說道「傑西，這是我的大哥，島田半藏。」

牛仔稍微張大了眼，目光迅速地流轉於源氏與半藏臉上，接著觸電似地抽回了手。

「大哥，如你所見，這是傑西˙麥卡利。」源氏乾巴巴說著，而牛仔試著擺出一副無辜的模樣。

短暫介紹過後，源氏把麥卡利拉到一邊，半藏肯定看到他弟弟在牛仔的紅色斗篷下賞了對方一拳。

「你保證過不會和我大哥調情！」源氏生氣地說「你不曉得我費了多少功夫，大哥才願意來到基地，你會毀了一切。」

「我根本不知道他是你大哥！」麥卡利嘀咕著「你應該幫他別個名牌還是什麼的…」

「你真令人不敢相信！」

源氏持續對麥卡利說教了一陣子，從兩人互動來看似乎有一定的交情，隨後牛仔走了回來，源氏像是推著他一般跟在後頭。

「我的錯，很抱歉，給我一個機會，我們可以重來一次嗎？」牛仔給了半藏一個靦腆的微笑，重新向後者伸出手「不過關於漂亮那段話我是真心的。」後面的源氏搖著頭，半藏幾乎可以看見他在面板下翻白眼。

半藏這次遲遲沒有握住牛仔伸過來的手，他直直地盯著麥卡利的臉龐，某些徵兆使他困惑。

「你是一個Alpha，對吧？」半藏冷不防地問。

「我是。」牛仔琥珀色的眼睛滿是疑惑「除了比較少見之外，這有什麼問題嗎？」

在半藏有所回答之前，源氏緊張的聲音先一步插了進來：  
「呃，傑西，我必須先說，大哥他是……想法傳統的那種人。」

牛仔仍舊不解地歪著頭。

「我是一個Omega。」半藏抬起下巴高傲地宣布道，公然挑戰Alpha的權威。

然而牛仔並不如他意料中的那樣，被觸怒或是變得具有攻擊性，空氣中的Alpha氣味也沒有因而升高或有絲毫改變。

「我沒注意到，你太漂亮了，我忙著盯著你瞧。」

麥卡利柔軟地笑著，眼神閃過調皮的光芒，這讓半藏發覺他寬厚的嘴唇非常誘人接吻，牛仔下一個瞬間突然意識到源氏上一句話中的含意：「噢，因為我是個Alpha，所以你以為我說的那些，是為了遵循著Alpha追著Omega屁股跑的生物本能，想和你像動物一樣來場野生原始的性愛嗎？」麥卡利驚呼道「雖然野獸般的性愛聽上去滿吸引人的，但是不，天哪，那太失禮了，和我上床的人們應該是被我的魅力所折服，不然至少是看上我的身體，絕對不是因為我是個Alpha而和我做愛。」

半藏無法理解麥卡利如何同時做到看起來受傷又自信滿滿，但是他的唇角忍不住上揚。

「你對你的魅力有著頗高的評價，我想我們日後可以證實它是否值得。」

半藏說道，他的表情就像他正有意地試圖勾引源氏的朋友，並成功促使望著他的牛仔臉紅了。

「很高興認識你，島田先生。」

他們再一次握手，牛仔的手既大又溫暖，半藏想像著被那雙手觸碰的感覺有多美好。

 

二、  
麥卡利是一個Alpha，但他並不真的把這當作一回事，僅僅視其如同血型或星座一般人格分析之類的東西，他也極欲擺脫那些與生俱來、無法選擇的東西的影響，他作為一個麥卡利的整體，他的魅力、他的才能、他的喜好、他的個性，全都因為他是傑西˙麥卡利這個人，而非由於他是天生的Alpha，生理上的分類不應成為左右任何人人生的事物。  
總而言之，他是一個狂野不羈、無拘無束的Alpha。

如此的思考模式和源氏挑戰命運的想法產生共鳴，或許也是他們一拍即合的原因。

這是半藏經過一連串測試得到的結論，自見面的那天以後，他便不斷地嘗試以Omega的身分激怒牛仔，戳他、刺他、捏他、捅他，盼望揭露他身為Alpha的一面，沒有一個Alpha能夠被Omega這般挑釁還無動於衷，到後來半藏得承認，他玩得有些過火以至於情況變得有點幼稚，麥卡利為了避免場面難堪開始與他保持距離，源氏則是在回房間的走廊上愁眉苦臉地堵住半藏。

「不管你在做什麼，你得停下，半藏。」源氏的語氣簡直像拉長著臉在說話「停止當個混蛋，試著對麥卡利友善點。」

「我什麼都沒對他做。」半藏冷冷地說，彷彿對話題不感興趣。

源氏的肩膀失望地垮下來。

「是啊，除了你基本上當著所有人的面搧了他一巴掌，你還對他大吼，麥卡利不該遭到這種對待。」源氏嘆了口氣，維持這個主題對他似乎相當艱辛，但他繼續努力說下去「傑西是個好人，儘管他打死不會這麼形容自己，而且有著見不得人的過往事蹟，但是我不懂為何你如此看他不順眼……全都是由於他是一個Alpha嗎？你難道看不出來，他一直在迴避與你產生衝突，齊格勒醫生最不願見到的就是隊友之間動手。」

源氏話中的某種要素令半藏不禁露出冷笑「出手毆打Omega這種事，對有些Alpha來說可不太光彩。」

「我們知道你的目的，半藏，」即使源氏戴著面罩，半藏都能夠感覺半機器人抬起了眉毛「你企圖逼傑西做些你最厭惡的那些Alpha會做的事，好讓你唾棄他，可是他不是普通的Alpha，他是……傑西。」

半藏聳聳肩，對弟弟的評論不予置評。

「我以為你應該了解了，不論是島田家的規定，亦或世間的看法，關於Alpha、Beta以及Omega的觀點都並非絕對，」源氏語重心長地說道「我們應當表現得像我們自己本身，而非被出生時的身分所拘束。」

「而你仍舊如此天真，終究在逃避屬於你的責任。」尖銳的語句由半藏口中吐出「仍舊毫無榮譽可言，弟弟。」

源氏沉默的、深深吸了一口氣，接著慢慢地呼出，好像此舉可以強迫他冷靜下來一般。

「好吧，既然你執意如此，」源氏放棄了與兄長爭吵的念頭「我始終都希望修補我們之間的關係，而麥卡利是我的朋友，看在我的份上，半藏，就請你行行好，離麥卡利遠遠的，好嗎？」

聽到回答以前，源氏便轉身離去了，半藏獨自佇立於昏暗的長廊上，他瞪著空無一人的角落，心中燃起了熊熊怒火。

因為源氏錯了，他錯了，因為半藏生來便是如此，他被教導如此這般地成長，他被灌輸島田家的觀念，他的一切都是島田家的栽培，他表現得就像他天生該有的模樣，而現在源氏說這是錯誤的，錯的是源氏才對。

而關於那個牛仔，源氏也錯了，半藏根本什麼都還沒對他做，源氏壓根想像不到半藏想要對他做哪些事。

 

三、  
荷娜發出戲劇般的少女尖叫聲，原來是麥卡利打著赤膊、下半身只圍著一條浴巾，整個人濕漉漉地跑進廚房，他打開冰箱剛好遭到荷娜撞見，接著響起的是莉娜操著英國腔的嗓音，她大聲叱責著牛仔不該這麼邋遢，後者解釋他洗澡時忘了帶衣物進淋浴間，還有他房間裡的啤酒喝光了，然後旁邊爆出了路西歐瘋狂的笑聲，搭配著荷娜的咯咯笑，音樂家指著牛仔頭上的帽子大叫：「老兄，你居然記得戴著你的帽子，卻沒帶衣服！」

這就是為什麼半藏會在門口逮到一個半裸的牛仔，毛巾危險地懸掛於腰間，全身完好的衣物只有頭上那頂寬帽，正在用牙齒打開啤酒蓋，半藏的現身似乎使他措手不及，眼下的這幅模樣令他更加地手足無措，最後他朝半藏咧嘴，一如往常的笑容。

當前的畫面令人讚賞，半藏只覺喉嚨發乾，沿著麥卡利寬闊的肩膀向下，連接著壯碩的手臂線條，輪廓明顯的多毛胸膛以及鮮明強壯的腹肌，腹股溝的線條消失於毛巾的邊緣……若非半藏猛然記起原本的計畫，他大概會眼神發直地看下去，牛仔的皮膚泛著溫暖的水氣，髮尾還溼答答地滴著水，他想用手撫摸那層肌膚，用舌頭舔掉牛仔身上的水珠。

「我們需要談談，」他說道，聲線因湧生慾望而低沉。

「喔。」

麥卡利遙遠地應聲，仰頭灌下啤酒，他光裸的喉嚨吞嚥著，動作簡直讓人口乾舌燥，半藏隱約地想起自己的發情期就在下週。

對面忽然的沉默讓牛仔狐疑地投以目光，兩人視線在空中交會，麥卡利以眼神示意半藏開口。

「聽著，我只想說……我對你很抱歉，這是我欠你的。」他老實地坦承。

麥卡利用一種饒富趣味的神情瞧著他，笑道：「所以、以後不會找我麻煩了？」

「事實證明你不是普通的Alpha。」半藏不太甘願地說。

「我就只是傑西˙麥卡利。」牛仔放鬆似地呼出一口氣，肢體於半藏眼前伸展，把啤酒瓶舉在身前「感謝老天你有張漂亮的臉，不然我當真沒把握會不會揍你一拳。」麥卡利往後靠，低頭看了眼自己下身的裝束「那麼，我們之間沒事了吧？親愛的，我得找件褲子穿上了，免得再有人對著我尖叫。」

現下半藏最不情願的事，就是讓牛仔把褲子穿回去，他不知不覺往前踏了一步「你還對那個提議感興趣嗎？」

「什麼提議？」

「初次見面的時候，你說什麼事情聽起來很吸引人來著？」

半藏一邊問，他緩緩地、輕盈地走近牛仔，如暗殺者一般的步伐。

想到答案的麥卡利霎時紅了臉，半藏見機抬起他的臉吻了上去，這不在原先的計畫之內，這不光是談談而已，他們的吐息融合在一起，雙脣互相輾壓吸吮，舌頭急切的往彼此嘴裡探索，牛仔的雙手滑到半藏身側將他拉得更近，直到他們的跨部緊緊貼合，麥卡利的下半身磨蹭著半藏，喉間含糊地低吟。

在急速上升的熱度中，半藏短暫中斷了這個吻，牛仔的頭靠著他發出一些懊惱的聲響，半藏喘著氣，幾乎是含著牛仔的耳垂說道：「我想要與你分享發情期，傑西。」他抬起膝蓋輕蹭牛仔的大腿內側，引出一道興奮的顫抖。

他比方才更激情、更開放地熱吻著麥卡利，一面往周圍釋放Omega的費洛蒙，一面誘導著身前的Alpha做出同樣的舉動，牛仔似乎不擅長控制信息素，花了一點時間，半藏才愉悅地感受到兩人的費洛蒙包圍了他們，交換著約定的訊息。這是一種預約的形式，如果Omega打算與哪個Alpha共度發情期，他們會事先像這樣交換彼此的氣息，Omega因此能夠順利進入適當的狀態，否則發情期不過是一段不怎麼愜意的時光罷了。

已經太久沒有一個Alpha在他身下臣服，半藏的一條腿卡進牛仔的雙腿間，確認麥卡利下身的反應熱烈，隔著薄薄的浴巾，頂著他的部位大小令腰間升起一股期待的酥麻，他前所未有地感受到體內多麼空虛、多麼欲求不滿，自從離開島田家以來，多久沒像這樣渴求一名Alpha了。他的指甲掐進牛仔的二頭肌，力道大得足以瘀血，牛仔肌膚表面的溼氣已然化成一層薄汗，他低頭咬住前者的脖子，肌肉的鹹味在舌尖上暈開，牛仔愉快的喘息聲，似乎在鼓勵著他往這副身軀留下更多傷痕，他也硬了，褲子顯得緊繃，牛仔正以不知羞恥的方式緊貼著他擺動腰部，他們差不多等於穿著衣服幹了起來，雖然就這麼完事似乎挺不賴的，但半藏希望他們的第一次遠遠不止於此。

這名Alpha不知道半藏為他準備了什麼，麥卡利不曉得半藏打算對他做出什麼事。

半藏推開了牛仔，並在後者留戀地想挽回他之前，握住了對方搏動的性器，麥卡利倒抽了口氣，半藏輕巧地揉捏著他所掌握的器官，一點點的動作就能引起牛仔一連串破碎的呻吟。

「我們得等到下週，我的發情期就要來了。」

半藏用所剩無幾的理智說道，儘管聽上去十分鎮靜，急促短淺的呼吸仍然出賣了他。牛仔迷離的眼神，讓他幾乎想當場跪下去給麥卡利來場嘴活，儘管如此，他克制地放開了手中的性器。

牛仔不安地扭了下，動作很微小但沒逃過半藏的眼睛，麥卡利對於那些與Alpha、Beta跟Omega有關的詞彙好像感到不自在，這個發現半藏悄悄地記在心裡，他不會放過任何能夠折磨牛仔的機會的。

麥卡利的狀態看起來仍然處於混亂且不完整，心情很好的半藏從他那裏偷了個道別之吻，以及啤酒。半藏不喜歡啤酒僅是由於口渴，他喝了一口，退後了幾步，像欣賞出自自己之手的傑作般審視著麥卡利。

性感，火辣，強壯，他這般形容著牛仔。

以及服從。

半藏燦爛而迷人地笑著，他明白這個人將深深為他傾倒，他找到了屬於他的Alpha。

 

四、  
麥卡利身上的味道變化，令源氏不禁皺起眉頭，以往牛仔散發出的Alpha氣味柔和而平淡，自然地融入環境，不仔細觀察根本不會注意到，然而如今氣味卻十分濃烈，到了讓人難以忽視的程度，何況他受的傷看上去比出任務時還要多。

「傑西在哪裡？」

源氏問道，他拿著一杯水坐到正在吃早餐的半藏身邊。

「為什麼你假設我會知道答案？」半藏的神情平靜毫無動搖。

「因為你在睡他，」源氏僵硬地指出「你在和我的朋友睡覺。」

半藏放下餐具，轉頭面向他「我照著你所說的，不再找他麻煩了，你還有什麼不滿嗎？」

源氏無聲地抱頭哀號。

「是啊，沒錯，取而代之的是，你跟他上床。」源氏的聲音聽起來像被打扁了一樣「為什麼找上他？因為他是一個Alpha？」

「為何你會這麼想？」

「半藏，因為這是你，」源氏輕輕搖著頭「一切都關乎Alpha、Beta和Omega，與你所在意的榮譽和責任。」

半藏只是哼了聲，轉開眼神看向前方。

「你明知傑西不願表現得像個Alpha，你還是挑了他。」源氏埋怨的語調說「世界上的Alpha對你而言都是輕而易舉，假如你想要，你可以輕易得到他們當中任何一位，可是你偏偏選了我朋友。」

半藏轉了轉眼珠子，覺得無端受到兄弟的指責「我是一個Omega，這是我的天性去尋找Alpha。」然後他想起了牛仔，想起那對沾染慾望深邃迷離的琥珀色眼眸，想起彎曲著的、汗水淋漓的強健肌肉，這令他的身體核心發熱「而傑西……他是特別的，不是隨便一個Alpha。」

好像半藏說了什麼難得的話，源氏誇張地張大眼睛。

「他是我的Alpha。」半藏喃喃著說，彷彿因為這樣情不自禁地露出微小笑容「我的。」

他的弟弟靜了下來，在他身旁坐了一會，臉上是許久未見的沉思表情，半藏把握這段遲來的寧靜繼續用餐，等到半藏快結束他的餐點，源氏突然決定一股作氣地喝完帶來的那杯水，接著站起身。

「我很高興我們還能像這樣對話。」源氏說道「我一度以為我們不會再像家人一樣說話了。」

半藏低頭凝視著面前的空碗，某些感覺堵在他的胸口，他硬是吞了下去「我也很高興你在這裡。」

「倘若談話的內容不包括你在上我的朋友就更完美了。」源氏酸溜溜地說。

「生活總是有些遺憾，你總不能要求太多。」

半藏聽來沒有絲毫歉疚之意。

「就……別對傑西太嚴苛，好嗎？」源氏抓了抓頭盔「別把他逼得太緊。」

「不必擔心他，」

半藏的語氣有點過於輕快「如果他找到解開自己的方法，他應該已經起床了。」

 

五、  
一切伊始於房門闔上的那瞬間。

半藏顯得太心急了，牛仔死命地抱住他讓他慢下來，換來惱怒的半藏往傑西身上又抓又咬，然而一旦後者鬆開手往後退，半藏又把他扯向前，火熱的唇貼上來，分不清楚是親吻抑或撕咬，牛仔被一步步逼退到床邊，毫不費力的一推，撞擊力讓傑西毫無防備，半藏趁空檔跨坐在牛仔的腿上，他向前擺動胯下，擠壓身下人隆起的褲檔，摩擦的觸感令牛仔向後仰頭，他扯掉那條鑲著愚蠢英文字母的皮帶，然後是襯衫，他沒有閒情逸致一顆顆解開鈕扣，縫線發出斷裂聲鈕扣四散開來，牛仔輻射著熱能的寬厚胸肌掙脫出布料，他按著傑西的肩膀將其壓回床上，一隻手順著胸前的溝壑下移，拉開拉鍊，伸進裡褲將半硬的性器掏了出來，牛仔的尺寸令半藏想起某個跟Alpha相關的下流黃色笑話，沉甸甸重量隨著脈搏在他手掌中跳動著，他舔了舔下唇，一手慢條斯理地擼著傑西，一手解開自己的腰帶，整個過程中眼神未曾離開牛仔期待的臉。

半藏把脫下來的衣物扔到床下，居高臨下地展示身體，膨脹的瞳孔顯示傑西喜歡他所見到的，牛仔挪動手指，從半藏的大腿向上摸去，卻在中途被拍掉了，他再試一次，也是相同的結果。半藏伏下身，臉孔壓近傑西眼前，勾起的笑容既危險又美得讓人暈眩。

「你對於目前的現狀，完全沒有概念啊。」

半藏沙啞地低喃著，用憐憫的表情俯視著他，右手伸到後面解下髮束，黑色髮絲隨重力的方向垂落，如同愛撫一般滑過傑西臉頰，柔軟的織物覆在了眼前，半藏將其往上調整，直到銘黃色髮帶完全遮蔽傑西的視線，並在腦後打了一個結，隨後半藏抓住傑西的一雙手腕，舉高過頭頂，以牛仔的皮帶固定於床頭，傑西拉了拉拘束物，半藏綁得相當結實，他一動也不能動。

「寶貝，噢，我的天……」牛仔淺淺地喘氣，由於未知的興奮而顫抖。

半藏宛如蛇類一般安靜地滑到牛仔的兩腿之間，把他的膝蓋分開，他感覺到溫熱吐息噴在敏感的前端，靈活的軟舌纏繞根部，又重又濕地一路舔到頂端，而牛仔唯一能做的只有躺在黑暗中呻吟出聲。

「現在，告訴我，」半藏低聲預告著，舌尖在傑西性器的冠部打轉「我的牛仔，你會為我尖叫嗎？」

傑西後來照做了，當半藏開始用兩根手指操他的時候，龍紋身的男人把指節放進傑西嘴裡沾濕，用同樣的手指打開他，嘴巴也沒閒著，半藏給了他一個深吞，直到傑西的性器前端頂到喉嚨底部，半藏的鼻尖蹭著周圍毛髮，旋轉著張開他體內的指頭，牛仔忍不住挺腰，擅自加快男人吞吐他的性器的速度，得到的懲罰是半藏手指故意地用力戳著那個會讓他尖叫的點。

沒過多久牛仔已經硬得厲害，腦子裡除了半藏以外什麼也沒辦法思考，男人的嘴巴這時退開了，傑西失望地喊他回來，卻聽見半藏搖頭，被蹂躪過的嗓音說：「不不不，你的工作是負責滿足我，記得嗎？」手指再度戳進傑西唇間命令他吸吮「現在我要準備好自己，我也想操你，但是等下次再說吧，現在我比較想騎你的大傢伙。」

傑西被忽略的昂揚挺立於空中，他嗚咽扭動著乞求得到關注，半藏坐回他的腰間，雙腿大開毫不掩飾，一隻手撐在他多毛的胸膛，另一手沾滿潤滑液，傑西可以感覺到半藏的手指動作，他在他身上擴張著自己。

「該幫你套個環，沒有我的允許，你不准釋放在我體內以外的地方。」

他覆上牛仔的嘴唇，一記長長而熱辣的濕吻，他們直到需要空氣才分開，傑西靠著他的頸邊不停喘氣，半藏細碎地親吻他腮邊的鬍鬚，吻痕在修長的頸子駐留，半藏往後挪動，滲出前液的陽具抵著傑西的，像追逐彼此的高熱一般磨蹭起來，他一面動著，和牛仔交換著吻與唾液，增加到了第三根手指，指頭在甬道裡攪動的感覺很好，但能滿足他的唯有Alpha，他需要傑西。

半藏將牛仔的性器與他的入口排成一列，接著向下坐，最粗的前端擠過皺褶時，傑西發出像哽住似的聲音，隨後是嚎叫般的長吟，半藏很久沒有和Alpha交合了，儘管他急切地想將傑西的全長納入，但仍然要等待一段時間適應，額頭沁出的汗水點點灑在牛仔腹部，他專心地推進，被性器的周長撐開的感覺太好了，他想念這個，被深深貫穿和填滿，等到半藏緩慢地坐到性器尾端，牛仔早已渾身通紅，雙手緊握成拳，牙關由於忍耐到極限而緊咬著，半藏才意識到傑西正極力按捺著衝撞進Omega體內的衝動。

牛仔和他的紳士風度，半藏覺得真是無藥可救的可愛。

半藏渴求他渴求得心底幾乎發疼。

「寶貝？你還好嗎？」他停頓了太久，引來牛仔的擔憂「我弄痛你了嗎？」

「沒有的事。」

半藏甩了甩頭，將思緒中的迷霧驅除，他用手臂向後支撐，抬起身體然後倏地坐下去，滿意地耳聞傑西響亮的呻吟。

他稍微更正角度，讓每一次的插入可以擦過他的敏感點，然後，以一種瘋狂的節奏騎起牛仔來，他快速地上下律動著，周邊的皮膚被磨得發紅，他不需顧及傑西的感受，像是使用自慰玩具那樣利用著牛仔，發情期使他抓狂，傑西使他抓狂，而今全世界縮小成只剩他和他的慾望，半藏有些痛地握住自己的性器，來回搓弄著，牛仔不知不覺地跟上他的節拍，配合著他聳動跨部，運用他尺寸的優勢，每一下都頂進甜蜜的中心帶，半藏可以預期高潮就快到了，從牛仔口中呢喃著凌亂含糊的片段聽來，他也快到了，半藏抓緊了他，接下來快感顛覆了他們，濁白液體濺落他們的腹部與胸前，牛仔的喉間發出一道嘶吼，伴隨一陣熱液綻放於半藏深處，餘韻使得半藏的膝蓋虛弱地打顫，他順勢倒了下去，趴在傑西鎖骨前面等著身軀冷卻下來。

傑西仰起頸子尋找他，半藏將手繞到後方將眼罩解除，牛仔的眼睛對著他微笑，半藏湊上前遞上飽含肉慾的吻，暗示著他們不遠的將來很快會有下一輪。

「親愛的，你方便也把這個解開嗎？」傑西用鼻子指了指綁住他兩隻手的皮帶。

「我們才剛開始呢，傑西。」

半藏魅惑般的笑意，似乎暗示著其他更多的東西。


End file.
